As recognized herein, different users sometimes collaborate in virtual collaboration environments. Changes that are made to a virtual collaboration environment may be made by and viewable to all users, but it is often difficult if not impossible to determine which user made which change. As also recognized herein, when the users are working on the virtual collaboration environment remotely from each other, much of one user's interaction with the virtual collaboration environment may not be fully appreciated by the other users.